


A Children's Story

by Nrober



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bank Robbery, Batdad, Batfamily, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Guns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kidnapping, Protective Bruce
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrober/pseuds/Nrober
Summary: Four batkids walk into a bank.四个蝙蝠崽子走进银行。A translation of A Children's Story By TheResurrectionist
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Children's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604675) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



> 作者注：  
> 为batwayneman而作。  
> 感谢让我冲你嚷嚷我对蝙蝠家的感想。希望你喜欢！

  
“——那甚至不是 _你的_ ——”  
  
“不管怎么说，谁他妈在乎呢？”  
  
“——要 _宰_ 了你——”  
  
布鲁斯对后排座的争吵置若罔闻，强迫自己打起精神，又喝了一口咖啡。他瞟一眼手机，已经对阿尔弗雷德的拼车提案悔不当初。  
  
杰森，提姆，达米安和迪克全都设法挤进了劳斯莱斯后排，穿着他们的校服。地上到处散落着书包和咖啡杯。对这样的安排感到满意的唯一一人是迪克，他坐在提姆旁边的后排座位上。  
  
“——无论如何，我 _会是_ 陪同父亲走进银行的人。”  
  
前座上，布鲁斯翻了个白眼。  
  
“达米安，你知道我只是来送支票的，对吗？”  
  
最年轻的韦恩叉起胳膊，靠进椅背。“我对此一清二楚。”  
  
“这只要五分钟，最多。”  
  
迪克捅了捅他，又把手伸向杰森。*1“那 _真的_ 很无聊，达米。”  
  
“ _德雷克_ 就能去。”  
  
“那是因为提姆为布鲁斯 _干活_ ，”杰森突然插话，翻了翻眼睛。提姆在他身后，冷哼一声，“他多少得知道怎么做那些事。”  
  
前座的布鲁斯持续无视他的孩子们。他在手机上浏览了部分股票期权，高兴地看到韦恩企业售绩良好。再来几口咖啡几乎就让早晨9：30的会议有了可以忍受的前提。  
  
“我会去的，”达米安宣布，在后视镜里和布鲁斯对上视线。“这会是一次良好的学前教育经历。”  
  
“二十分钟以内你就会在学校了，”杰森面向窗外小声嘀咕。他抻了抻哥谭学院的制服领。“急什么。”  
  
“我们 _都_ 去。”迪克说，他杵了差点把咖啡洒出来的提姆一胳膊肘，“这怎么样？对吧布鲁斯？”  
  
 _太棒了。_  
  
“当然。”  
  
“亲爱的主啊，”驾驶座上的阿尔弗雷德小声嘀咕，迅速和布鲁斯交换一个眼神。“这还不到九点。”  
  
他们在哥谭国家银行前停下，布鲁斯眯起眼避开阳光。“他们需要个开关*2，你是对的。”  
  
“我 _听到_ 了！”  
  
他抓过公文包，打开车门。杰森跟在迪克身后从后座鱼贯而出，达米安和提姆从另一边门下了车。阿尔弗雷德挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“我会在外等候，”管家致意布鲁斯，“ _谢谢_ 。”  
  
劳斯莱斯消失在拐角，把他们抛在路边。  
  
即便在哥谭最灿烂的阳光下，哥谭国家银行依旧显得死气沉沉，带着挑衅般的阴冷。这个时间点，街上鲜有人迹。布鲁斯朝孩子们挥挥手，盘算着是否该把他们留在外边，然后疯一般地冲向出纳员。  
  
“来吧。咱们走。”  
  
他推开门，本能地低下头。有四个身着哥谭学院制服的孩子跟在身后，他看起来像领着个参观团。迪克放牧似地帮忙把大伙领到墙边，杰森拖着步子跟在他身后。  
  
回想起来，向卢修斯坚持亲自递送支票这事儿以令人叹为观止的程度事与愿违了。一项本来只需两分钟的业务现在也许需要十分钟，甚至十五分钟以上。他抑制住叹气的冲动，瞥一眼手表。  
  
“你的首要事务是什么？”达米安问，拉了拉他的袖子，“我能协助你吗，父亲？”  
  
“到第一个柜台去，”他说，指了个方向，“我需要一张存款单。蓝色的那张。提姆可以帮你。”  
  
“我能自己找到，”达米安冷笑，朝柜台大步走去，“我不需要协助。”  
  
提姆白了一眼， 在他的平板上敲敲打打。看起来他对于让他兄弟独自包办所有事感到非常满意。“嗯哈。”  
  
就星期五早晨而言，银行里相当安静。声音在大理石墙壁上的折返更加轻易，最轻微的噪音也被放大到振聋发聩。在宽敞厅堂的另一端，一位女士的鞋跟敲击着地面。布鲁斯缩瑟了一下，转身朝入口处走去。  
  
 _把咖啡落在车里了。该死的。_  
  
越过迪克的肩膀，他看见又一位女士走进银行，其后紧跟着一个男人。两个孩子亦步亦趋地跟在她身旁，抬头打量着穹顶吊灯。一个孩子指着天花板，嘴里念念有词。  
  
又一个男人从双开门走进来，身侧搋着一个黑色帆布袋。他瞅一眼柜台，又迅速把目光转向地面。  
  
布鲁斯皱眉，看着那人走向其中一个柜台。他的西装是新的，很可能是从百货公司的折扣货架买的；他仍然能看到裤腿上贴纸的痕迹。  
  
 _有意思。_  
  
有另一个男人穿过侧门，腋下夹着一个大型黑色公文包。据侧沿的褶缝来看，它空空如也。这本身并不非同寻常——这人可能只是来取回存款。不过。  
  
 _你累了。你开始臆想了。再次重申，也许超过24小时的不眠不休并非基于您福祉的最大考量。_  
  
他轻哼一声，想象着阿尔弗雷德关于 _此_ 特定话题的演说印在五彩斑斓的印片上。  
  
这两个人开始填写取款单。他们这么做的时候一直瞟向门口。他转身走向他的孩子们，脑海深处的某些东西在骚动不已。  
  
提姆和达米安在第一个柜台旁就两张存款单争论不休，甚至没有假装要安静些。杰森对他们俩视若无睹，在一根厅柱旁划着手机。  
  
 _他们很安全，_ 一个声音在他脑后响起， _在交战火线之外。没有人会先冲着孩子们去。不是马上。_  
  
迪克注视着入口，仿佛感应到了布鲁斯脱缰的思维。少年站没站相地靠在杰森身旁。他制服下的双腿紧紧绷着，随时准备对行动信号做出响应。  
  
布鲁斯发现自己不由自主地开始紧绷。有事情不对劲。  
  
银行外，两只步枪的影子在玻璃上一闪而过。两个男人钻过入口，肩上都挎着帆布包。黑色的滑雪面具遮住了脸。他们的行动悄无声息，只有影子显映出他们的行迹。  
  
下一刻，他和迪克对上目光。当劫匪们涌进前门时，一瞬间无声又焦急的共识在他们间回荡。  
  
 _现在。行动。立刻。 **马上。**_  
  
布鲁斯俯身箭步冲向达米安和提姆，肾上腺素在他体内涌动。他抓住衣领把他们拖到桌子下，公文包被扔到一旁。几尺开外，迪克对杰森做了同样的事，把他推向布鲁斯。  
  
枪响时分他正把他们的头都按下去，抵着桌子尽可能护住他们。迪克的手钻过布鲁斯的手臂，捂住达米安的耳朵。  
  
 **“所有人趴下!把你们的屁股都挪到地上！”**  
  
第二阵枪响几乎把他震聋。他把迪克推搡着塞向桌子更深处，毫不理会提姆的痛呼。流弹或碎片击中他们任何一人的忧虑远胜于任何对瘀伤的担心。  
  
达米安把头探过布鲁斯肩膀，试图看一眼劫匪们。他毫不温柔地把儿子按了回去，在枪声持续响起时一直压着他。  
  
 **“趴下!地板上!马上!”**  
  
布鲁斯从桌角瞄了一眼。早前进来的两个男人也带上了面具，和其他劫匪一同站在出纳员的柜台前。他们的枪口都冲着那位女士，帆布包扔在地上。  
  
“保险箱里的所有东西，”带着公文包的男人说，举枪对准她的脸，“我 _现在_ 就要。”  
  
大厅另一头，其中一个劫匪用步枪指着那个带着孩子的女人。她发出一声抽噎，蜷缩在桌旁。男孩和女孩在她臂弯中双眼圆睁。  
  
“ _求-求你了_ ，”她抽泣着，把他们紧紧抱在怀里，“别开枪。别伤害我们， _求你了——_ ”  
  
“让她 _闭嘴_!”拿公文包的男人勃然大吼，转过头来。“ _马上_!”  
  
男人举起枪，猛地向她前额劈下。当她瘫倒在地板时，银行里鸦雀无声。鲜血顺着她的太阳穴淌下，缓缓淌向大理石砖面。  
  
达米安在他手下挣扎，试图站起来。他的目光闪动，誓要见血。  
  
布鲁斯按住他，用和那女人如出一辙的方式把他抱在胸前。  
  
“别，”他压低声音在他儿子耳边说，“你敢。你帮不到她。”  
  
“我 _可以_ ——”  
  
布鲁斯一手捂住他的嘴，另一只手臂牢牢困在男孩胸前。达米安向上瞪着他，眼中流露出被背叛的神色。。  
  
“——有延时值*3，”出纳员说道，声音在突兀的静寂中回荡，“直到十点我都打不开它，已经是最早了。”  
  
“胡扯，”第一个人说，用枪顶住她的额头。“你在跟我 _撒谎_ 。”  
  
这位女士眯起眼睛，展示出一股子真正的哥谭人胆识。  
  
“我干嘛 _见鬼的_ 要那么做？”  
  
“你敢碰那个紧急按钮试试，”劫匪气急败坏地把枪口顶向她的额头，“你想让我把你脑浆镚出来吗？”  
  
布鲁斯屏息凝神，清数人质的数量，试着筹谋出一个计划。那个紧急按钮——如果她设法按下它的话——不会有什么好处。哥谭警局会花上好一阵子响应一场银行抢劫，假设他们最终会出现的话。  
  
这里有多名人质，但劫匪似乎无意于毫无必要的杀戮。不。他们想要钱然后逃跑。速战速决。  
  
 _他们没料到保险柜会有延时值。怎么会？_  
  
达米安咬了他的手一口。布鲁斯眯起眼，看他敢不敢再来一次。  
  
“我没法打开保险柜，”出纳员喘着气，“直到十点都不行。我发誓。它不会开的。”  
  
其他的劫匪们已经包围了大厅，小心地看管着人质们。他们似乎在等头目的决定，枪口都朝向地面。  
  
脚边的一道光亮吸引了他的注意力。提姆从达米安膝盖下探出脸，他的平板在封闭的空间里闪烁着微光。布鲁斯咽下一声咒骂，意识到他的手还没闲着。  
  
“ _提姆——_ ”  
  
“我正在入侵电力系统，”少年嘶声说，手指在屏幕上轻击，“我们可以拉灯——”  
  
“把它 _放下_ 。”  
  
“但是我——”  
  
“ _现在_ 。”  
  
数步开外，迪克冲他迅速打了个手势。其中一个劫匪正在向他们走来，他的步枪松松垮垮地抓在手里。  
  
 _蹲下，_ 布鲁斯用嘴型示意， _不要介入。不许行动。_  
  
迪克点点头。布鲁斯从达米安嘴上收回手，示意他保持安静。儿童眯了眯眼睛，但没有出声。杰森伸出手，小心地关掉提姆平板的声音。  
  
劫匪经过他们，脚步声传来回音。布鲁斯一直埋着头，知道这是最具辨识度的一张脸。男人顺利地走开，慢吞吞地走向下一个人质。  
  
这时候去看手表是个错误。他们还要一个小时才能打开保险柜，而这意味着两件事：其一，男孩们上学会迟到。其二——他绝对没可能赶上这个董事会了。  
  
 _太棒了。_


	2. Chapter 2

“长官，我们收到一则来自哥谭国家银行的无声警报。”  
  
吉姆·戈登咕哝一声，把报纸翻到体育版。在他手边，他的咖啡就要煮沸——如果他尝试着清醒点的话，这个程度几乎可以入口*1。“……又来？”  
  
“十分钟前。又一起抢劫。”  
  
他没费心问细节。报纸被翻回天气版，他朝着南部郊区的花粉预警眯起眼。“这个月第三起了，不是吗？”  
  
“第四起了，实际上，”警长*2嘟哝了一句，耸耸肩。他扭头越过肩膀看一眼辖区图，“这次他们有人质。可能会让事情不太一样。”  
  
 _人质。很好。正是我需要的。_ 吉姆叹一口气，推桌而起。他站直了，端过热气腾腾的咖啡。  
  
“它会的，不是吗。”  
  
“我想是这样，长官。”  
  
吉姆眯起眼看着他，抿一口咖啡。他接纳了灼热的口感，在味蕾迎来仁慈的死亡时企图让自己清醒。  
  
“那是个反诘句，警长。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“你把头低好。任何情况都不许介入。半小时内他们就会离开。他们会拿到想要的钱。没人会受伤。明白吗?”  
  
布鲁斯低语的话音刚落，达米安就开口想要争论。迪克在他能引来注意前盖住他的嘴。  
  
“可是，我能黑掉灯光，”提姆悄声说，用失望的眼神看着他。“他们会吓得要死抱头鼠窜。”  
  
“不，他们会以为FBI在这，然后开始朝所有人开枪，”杰森打断他，偷偷瞥了劫匪们一眼，“那些是AR-15*3。要是他们想宰了我们，三秒钟就够了。”  
  
这个预设让布鲁斯不寒而栗。他和迪克对视一眼，迪克缓缓点头。  
  
“我们等着，”亿万富翁低声说，摊开双手，“如果有什么情况……我会处理的。”  
  
四张关切的面孔回盯着他看。他忽略他们，转向劫匪。在柜台腿缝间，他几乎看不到头目的脸。其他三个劫匪在大厅里烦躁不安地巡视。  
  
女人的身体仍倒在地板中央。她的呼吸短促而不稳定。血从额角缓缓流下，将大理石砖面染得鲜红。  
  
 _她失去意识越久，就越可能造成大脑损伤，_ 他心不在焉地想， _她需要医生。_  
  
不远处，她的两个孩子们靠着柜子蜷成一团。他们脸上满是泪痕，又红又肿。  
  
“妈妈……”男孩开始抽泣，声音愈发响亮。他向女人的方向伸出手，“ _妈妈……_ ”  
  
布鲁斯微微一缩。他蹲伏回柜台后，才发现迪克凑近了一些。而达米安……  
  
“他试图逃跑，”少年轻声说，挪挪屁股露出被他用一条腿钉在身下的达米安，“所以我坐在他身上，直到他明白为什么这是个糟糕的人生选择。”  
  
杰森翻了个白眼。在他身边，提姆点了点平板，举起它对准了他们的劫持者。  
  
“还有多久？”头目质问道，重重地一巴掌砸在桌面上。“保险柜什么时候开？”  
  
“先生，十点前我没法打开它。我告诉过你了。”  
  
“好吧，现在几点了？”  
  
“九点二十分，先生，”出纳员回答，声调游走在惊慌和冷漠的惋惜间保持着完美的平衡，“你还要等四十分钟。”  
  
头目扬起手，啪的一声把她的头抽得后仰。地板上的女孩尖叫起来，紧紧抱住她哥哥。  
  
“有人能让这些小鬼 _闭上嘴_ 吗？”头目厉声大叫起来，转过身。他冲其他劫匪挥舞着枪。“ _马上_!”  
  
两个劫匪向孩子们走去，枪端在手里。布鲁斯闭上眼，在女孩越来越响的惊恐哭噎中权衡着他的选择。  
  
 _他们只是孩子。只是些操蛋的 **孩子** 。_  
  
“呆在一块，”他咆哮道，挪动脚步准备起身。他最后瞪了孩子们一眼。“不要 _动_ 。”  
  
其他人没过多久就注意到了他。  
  
“嘿，”其中一个劫匪猛地抄起枪，对准他的胸口。“你见鬼的在干嘛？坐下!”  
  
第二个劫匪仍在走向孩子，他的手在扳机上抽动。  
  
“嘿混蛋，”布鲁斯大喊，对第一个人不理不睬，“这边!”  
  
另一个劫匪转过身，又惊又恼。他把枪口对着布鲁斯，暂时被从孩子们那分了心。  
  
“你他妈的是谁？”  
  
“我？”亿万富翁反问，震惊不已，“我是 _布鲁斯·韦恩_ 。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“我们已经封锁了周边区域，长官。等待行动命令。”  
  
吉姆掀起黄色的现场警戒线越过去，手里紧紧抓着保温杯。他凝视着街对面的银行入口。  
  
“知道是谁在拖延时间吗？”  
  
“实际上，长官，”警长说，“我们收到了一封匿名线报。某个在里边的人拍的照片。”  
  
一个平板电脑递到他空着的手中。屏幕上显示着一张银行内部的模糊照片。他翻看那些图片，清点人质和强盗的人数。  
  
“四个罪犯，还有人数不明的人质，”吉姆总结道，把平板推回给警长，“他们见鬼的到底在等什么？”  
  
“来源说他们在等保险柜锁的延时值，”警长说，在平板上一阵摆弄，“他们在等候的时候殴打人质。”  
  
“好极了，”吉姆叹口气，就着杯子喝了一大口。他咽下一阵抱怨，希望能来根烟。“市长会对此欣喜若狂的*4。”  
  
警长眨了眨眼。“她通常会的，长官。”  
  
“再一次，警长，那只是个修辞手段。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“我们能从他那搞到一大笔钱。 _更_ 多的钱。可能比我们能从这带出去的还多，不论如何。”  
  
“他至少值五千万，”其中一个劫匪说，盯着布鲁斯看，“你知道这些有钱人。他们会为了他付出任何代价。”  
  
这位亿万富翁在座位上稍稍伸了个懒腰，试探性地拉动手腕和脚腕上的绑绳。实际上只有他手腕上的绳子系牢了；他用了二十秒，最多，来挣开它。  
  
“我们两样都干，”头目嘀嘀咕咕地说，冷静地举起一只手。考虑到他早前的失控，这非同寻常，但布鲁斯没有依据去论断。*5“我们打开保险柜，然后把他带走。”  
  
“我们不能 _带上_ 他，”其中一个劫匪说，“他看到了我们的脸!”  
  
“没错，先不戴面具走进银行又是谁的蠢主意，哈?”  
  
大厅另一边，他的孩子们安静得令人起疑。柜台下方，他能认出提姆的左脚，以及……杰森的腿？  
  
达米安的脑袋从存款单架上冒了出来。他悄无声息地绕过柜台时，布鲁斯的心脏几乎停跳。  
  
“瞧，我只是说，我们能得到多得多的钱，”第一个绑匪说，“我们甚至不需要带把他带上。我们可以和警察谈判，或者别的什么。”  
  
 ** _坐下_** 他冲达米安无声地喊。 **马上。**  
  
儿童蹑手蹑脚地走向两个孩子，对他毫不理睬。他蹲下身，把两个孩子拉到柜台后。  
  
布鲁斯惊愕地看着绑匪们继续进行磋商，对银行里其他地方发生的事情一无所觉。就连头目也心不在焉，他的枪随意的抓在身旁。AR-15都被放在了前台，支在桌边。  
  
一旦男孩和女孩都安全地藏在柜台后，达米安踮着脚回到兄弟们身边。他跃跃欲试地攀在桌边，把手伸向脚腕。  
  
布鲁斯难以置信地看着男孩从袜子里抽出某种银制品，拔出一把比他前臂还长的匕首。  
  
“不，”他不假思索地说，声音清晰地传了出去，“绝对不行。”  
  
劫匪们齐刷刷地朝他扭头，议论戛然而止。  
  
“他刚才说了什么吗？”  
  
大厅另一边，达米安蹲回柜台后，凶狠地瞪了他一眼。  
  
“你有什么问题吗？”头目问，踱到他面前。他用枪指着布鲁斯，“哈，管不住自己的嘴?”  
  
“不，我……”布鲁斯咽下一声叹息。保险柜仍然锁着，这实在是……某种程度上，非常令人失望。“就只是。那些，呃，钱，你们刚才说的。”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“我有绑架保险，”他解释道，耸耸肩，“它有一个关于未来收益和收入能力的5%强制上限。这还取决于一大堆法律问题。”  
  
“老天，”一个匪徒喃喃地说。  
  
“没错。麻烦得要命，”布鲁斯说，祈祷他们不要回头，“许多洲际法令之类的东西。你不会想惹上它们的。他们就是这么抓到了阿尔·卡彭。”  
  
“行吧，行，”另一个绑匪咕哝说，“就是税和其他鬼玩意，对吧？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“真他妈遗憾。”  
  
在他头顶，吊灯闪烁了一下。一阵急促的电流闪过，随后它彻底罢工。银行骤然陷入一片黑暗。  
  
 _提姆，我要把那该死的平板在膝盖上掰断，_ 布鲁斯想着，一边对他的劫持者露出灿烂的笑容。  
  
“为什么不让我给我的律师打个电话呢？”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“我们还有多久？”  
  
提姆调低平板的亮度，敲打着屏幕。“嗯……二十分钟，大概。”  
  
“我会发起一次进攻，”达米安低声说，举起他的剑，“德雷克，你呆在原地。格雷森，你和陶德跟我一起——”  
  
“ _见鬼的_ 才不，”提姆打断他，“你会搞砸整个任务的。”  
  
“首先，”迪克说，一手架开他俩，“这儿没什么 _任务_ 。这是一个人质事件。”  
  
“布鲁斯在让他们保持分心，”杰森补充，探出角落偷瞄一眼，“咱们只需要确保在保险柜开启前他们不会朝任何人开枪。”  
  
达米安看上去对此一点也不兴奋。  
  
“我不能捅任何人。”  
  
“不，”迪克说，“你不能。抱歉。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“我们刚才是不是把灯都黑了？我以为人质救援小组还要一个小时才到呢？”  
  
警长皱起眉，拿起一副双筒望远镜。他把它递给吉姆。  
  
“我们没有切断电源。一定是别的什么人。”  
  
 _一定是——_  
  
“那谁他妈搞的这事儿，如果不是自己人？”  
  
“我不知道，长官。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“我不喜欢这样，”一个劫匪嘟囔道，看了一眼天花板。“我他妈的不喜欢这样。我们半个小时前就该离开这儿了。”  
  
布鲁斯无声地赞同，惆怅地想起他的会议。  
  
“他们关掉了灯，像电影里那样，”另一个劫匪说，双眼大睁。“谈判员马上会给我们打电话。我们得提出要求。”  
  
“我们没 _有_ 任何要求，”头目恶狠狠地说，“我们只要带上钞票然后离开这。”  
  
“那漂亮男孩呢？”  
  
男人转向布鲁斯，思索一会。“我们带上他一起。”  
  
“要我说咱们再带上个孩子，以防他使诈。”  
  
注意力很快转向后方的两个孩子。布鲁斯默默地咒骂，设法找出吸引他们注意力的方式。  
  
“你不会想——”  
  
“我会去。”  
  
劫匪们扭头的速度之快几乎令人发笑。达米安站在银行地板的正中央，双手叉腰。  
  
“我自愿成为人质。”  
  
头目转回头面向布鲁斯，皱起眉。  
  
“你怎么想，韦恩?”  
  
“带他走，”布鲁斯喃喃地说，死死瞪了达米安一眼。 _你自找的。_ “真的。拜托。带走他。”  
  
“你刚说什么？”  
  
“我是说，别带上他，”布鲁斯大声说，拧起脸，“拜托。别带走他。我不需要用孩子来看住我，先生。”  
  
劫匪转身的下一秒，他朝达米安投去他能做到的最黑暗的瞪视。  
  
 _看我夜巡结束后还会不会带你去吃冰淇淋。_  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“ _操_ ，”杰森说，“达米安玩脱了，我猜。”  
  
“他见鬼的在干嘛?”提姆低声说，“他会毁了 _一切_ 。”  
  
“谁知道呢。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
“你他妈是谁？”  
  
“达米安·韦恩，”达米安说，抱起双臂。他对头目怒目而视。“你的人记忆力差得可怕。我在圈里见过比这可怖得多的罪犯。”  
  
“他妈的闭嘴，”男人向他走了几步，鼻翼扇动，“你 _他妈的_ 闭嘴！”  
  
头目朝达米安挥舞步枪，咒骂他的儿子不知天高地厚时，布鲁斯感到自己心跳加速。他已经在不到五秒内挣脱了一只手的绳索，正在解开另一边手腕。  
  
 _达米安，别说了。求你。_  
  
“把你的枪指向别处，”达米安说，目不转睛地盯着枪口，毫不退让。“我不会被吓到。”  
  
头目怒极反笑地讥讽。“我要开枪打你，就算你爸爸有保险。”  
  
“请便。”  
  
男人摸索着枪，手忙脚乱地扣开保险。他几乎弄掉了它，赶忙抓起来挥舞着重新指向布鲁斯。“我不会——”  
  
 _嘭_ 的一声巨响震耳欲聋。布鲁斯闷哼一声，有什么东西击中他的肩膀，撕裂开肌肉。过了几秒他才意识到发生了什么。  
  
“ _操_ 。”  
  
头目的脸色唰地变得苍白。  
  
他一手按向肩膀，当手指触到鲜血时缩瑟了一下。大厅对面，达米安瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着他。  
  
“你射了他，”他儿子说，朝向头目，“你 _射_ 了他。”  
  
“我没法——”  
  
“你究竟是多无能？”  
  
头目在达米安大步向前时连连后退，看起来吓坏了。“我不是有意的！”  
  
“达米安，”布鲁斯说，一手捂住肩膀。 _流了好多血，_ 他这时才想到。“达米安，我——停下。”  
  
他尝试起身，直到最后一刻才想起自己的脚已经被绑上。失血过多立刻影响了他。他向前倒去，头撞在大理石上，什么也不知道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：原文”…his coffee was close to boiling--almost cool enough to drink, if he was trying to wake up. ”如果有更合理的译法请不吝赐教！
> 
> *2：原文“sergeant”，这里参考中文WIKI芝加哥警局的警衔制度，译为“警长”，三道杠，其下有警探（Assigned Detective）、警员（Police Officer）、见习警员（Field Training Officer），其上是副队长（Lieutenant）、队长（Captain）、片区指挥官（Commander）、副处长（Deputy Chief）、处长（Chief）、常务副局长（First Deputy Superintendent）、局长（Superintendent of Police）。
> 
> *3：AR-15： 详见 AR-15半自动步枪（Armalite Rifle Model 15）。 某百科 Wiki
> 
> *4：原文”The Mayor's gonna have a field day over this“，“have a field day”指从某种情况（尤其是对他人不利的情况）中获得优势、好处或感到高兴，  
> 可以用来形容某人（或媒体等社群）就某事幸灾乐祸，大作文章，趁机炒作，大肆指责，忙着把某事闹得沸沸扬扬等。起初，field day 是个军事术语，指真正的野外实战演习。19世纪时，这个词是指发生了大事的日子。联系上下文，想译得更具讽刺意味一些，因此暂时译为“对此欣喜若狂”。
> 
> *5：原文“wasn't in a position to judge”，既有因为原因不足而"无法做出判断"之意，也可以理解为"没有资格做出评判"，暂时取前者的意思；如果取后者大概可以理解为老爷自己也是上一秒暴怒下一秒冷静的阴晴不定所以没资格说人家？


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  
“有枪声，长官。”  
  
吉姆紧紧握住对讲机，他的胃在下沉。银行已经又陷入寂静，从表面上看，风平浪静。  
  
“狙击手发现了什么吗？”  
  
“我收到报告说有一个单独的枪手，”警长说，从平板上读取，“可能是一把手枪。他们没有看见太多。”  
  
 _要么他们在一个个地解决人质，要么有人终于惹毛了他们。_ “他们有提出任何要求吗？”  
  
“人质救援小组还没到。”  
  
吉姆冷哼一声。“再告诉我一次他们到哥谭犯罪现场的等候期是多久来着?”  
  
“上次我查的时候，大概2小时，长官。”  
  
“哼嗯，”中年人倾身向前，一把抓过望远镜。“听起来没什么指望*1。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
  
“ _操_ ，”杰森低声念叨，目光牢牢锁在失去意识躺倒在地的布鲁斯身上。“我了个操啊。搞什么 _鬼_ 。”  
  
大厅对面，头目瘫倒在地瑟瑟发抖。达米安已经抛却了他的狂怒，跑回布鲁斯身旁。其他劫匪仍然僵在原地，震惊之下噤若寒蝉。  
  
“我们得做点什么，”提姆说，他还举着此刻完全被遗忘的平板。他面上毫无血色，早前的热忱无影无踪。“他会失血过多的。”  
  
“不，去它的，”杰森说，跌跌撞撞地爬起来。“这些操蛋事和我们没关系。我不在乎布鲁斯怎么说的。他们 _完了_ 。”  
  
迪克拽住他肩膀，把他推搡回地板上。  
  
“相信我，”他低吼说，“我只想把他们的脸揍得稀烂。但我们不能暴露身份。”  
  
“不能暴露身份?”提姆问，“达米安差点用他的 _剑_ 剥了那家伙的皮。那怎么又不算暴露身份了？”  
  
“我以为我上周把那玩意从他那拿走了。”迪克眯起眼睛盯着最年幼的韦恩，看起来失望又茫然。“他不会离开布鲁斯的，不会在他受伤的时候。在他们决定孤注一掷之前，不论是要做什么咱们都得行动起来。”  
  
劫匪们聚到他们的头领身边，拉着他站起来。达米安在俯身跪在布鲁斯身边，鲜血染红了他的手指。他叠起双手紧紧压住伤口，用杀人的目光死死瞪着劫匪。  
  
“我有个计划，”提姆说，声音紧绷，“它不会让我们的身份曝光。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“我可能得黑进摩根大通*2。”  
  
他得到的回答是沉默。杰森耸耸肩，看向迪克。  
  
“行吧，我总是说我们应该犯更多的弥天大罪，”他扯起嘴角自得的一笑，“你知道的，就算为了平衡所有的那些小打小闹。”  
  
“ _杰森。_ ”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
布鲁斯伴随着满嘴血腥味醒来。他脚边有什么动了动，压向他胸口。他忍住一阵疼痛的呻吟，睁开双眼。  
  
达米安担忧的面容俯视着他。一抹血迹印在他脸颊上。布鲁斯祈祷那不是其他什么人的血。  
  
“没法呼吸，”他提醒儿子，后者不情不愿地，稍稍起了身。  
  
“你需要继续压住伤口。”达米安嘶嘶地低吼，把他没受伤的手压向肩膀上的临时止血敷布。“压好。我马上回来。”  
  
布鲁斯抓住他的手腕，将他拽回来。几步开外，头领瞠目结舌，惶惶不安地看着他们。“啊啊。 _没门_ 。”  
  
“放开我，”达木安目光闪烁。他看起来并不真的忍心挣脱布鲁斯的掌握。“我要切除那个男人的睾丸。”  
  
“好，首先， _不_ ，”布鲁斯说，手中握得更紧。房间旋转了一瞬间。“不好。坏主意。没有切除睾丸。”  
  
“ _父亲_ ——”  
  
“其次，我们回家后，你跟我会有一场关于携带武器到学校的谈话。一场 _漫长_ 的谈话。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，希望他的观点有被清晰地传达。他的目光略过儿童，集中在头目身上。“还有 _你_ 。”  
  
男人面色煞白。  
  
“我下周还有在巴厘岛的画报拍摄，”布鲁斯怒气冲冲地说。“你见鬼的在想什么?”  
  
“躺下，”达米安说，把他推了回去，“你在流血。”  
  
 _而这又是谁的错？_  
  
突然之间，他又躺在地板上了，盯着天花板。达米安正注视着他，忧心忡忡。  
  
“你的失血量已经达到警戒水平了。”  
  
布鲁斯眨眨眼。“把剑放下。”  
  
“我没碰到剑。”  
  
“我能 _看到_ 你的手，达米安”  
  
“我 _没_ 碰到剑。”  
  
 _“达米安。”_  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
从柜台下偷溜出去比迪克预想中更轻而易举。劫匪们仍围着布鲁斯和达米安，大声争论。从他们身后潜行过去简直轻松得可笑。  
  
“我说咱们还是把他们带上。”  
  
“嘿混蛋，他在 _流血_ 。要是我们把他塞进货车然后他突然嗝屁了，我们就没本钱可讨价还价了。”  
  
杰森在西南角上示意，藏身在一根厅柱后。提姆在他身后几步，平板拿在手里。  
  
“他死了一文不值，”头目说，小心翼翼地和达米安保持距离。他伸出一根手指。“但 _他_ 可能有点用。”  
  
迪克捂住脸。  
  
“碰我就死，”达米安说，仍伏在布鲁斯身旁。“懂了吗？”  
  
杰森悄悄靠近被搁在一边的几把AR-15，沿着出纳员的桌边匍匐前进。他行动地无声无息，避开了半数劫匪。  
  
“闭嘴，小孩，”头目说，试图挽回他所剩无几的虚浮的勇猛，“不然我下一个就射你。”  
  
“你管那叫 _射击_ ？”  
  
迪克看着杰森拿起一把AR-15，用一系列令人眼花缭乱的动作拆开它。他拔出撞针，把其他零件复原。他对另外两把枪做了同样的事，把它们放回桌边。  
  
狭小的走廊另一端，提姆猫着身子蹲在保险柜前。杰森蹑手蹑脚地回来了，加入他一道研究起面板。  
  
“怎么样了？”迪克问。  
  
“我刚刚查看了延时值模块，”提姆轻声说，冲着屏幕皱起眉。“它不会在十点打开。相反，响的会是警报。”  
  
“还有不到五分钟，”杰森说，瞥了一眼时钟。“咱们只能希望你的计划管用。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
钟响报时声打断了劫匪们激烈的讨论。他们齐齐扭过头，盯着仍坐在柜台后的出纳员。  
  
“十点了吗？”  
  
她的表情在说 _我不知道，蠢货，你不会看表吗？_  
  
“是的。”  
  
“很好，”头目说，挥了挥手，“把包拿过来。咱们赶紧离开这鬼地方。”  
  
头目拖着步子走向保险柜。当他经过他们身边时，布鲁斯不得不再一次钳制住达米安。他因为肩膀的牵动而缩瑟一下，希望这事儿能赶快了结。 _止痛药，没错。一项多么美妙的发明。_  
  
劫匪用枪逼着出纳员走向保险柜。她弯腰蹲在键盘旁，开始输入一长串密码。  
  
房间突然亮起，所有人都被致盲了一会。一阵警报高声响起，应急灯开始闪烁。出纳员放开手，尖叫一声，跌跌撞撞地退到一边。  
  
“ **哥谭特警队** ，”一个熟悉的声音从走廊侧的墙边大喊道。“ **所有人趴下**!”  
  
 _迪克，_ 布鲁斯想道，摇了摇头。 _说了那么多遍呆在那别动也就这样了。_  
  
劫匪们大喊大叫起来，纷纷跑向他们的枪。咒骂声和咔哒声四下响起，随后是一阵杂乱零星的脚步声。  
  
“掩护我！”头目大喊，枪口对准走廊。“……伙计们?”  
  
当头目终于意识到他身后的银行空空如也时，布鲁斯强咽下一声大笑。真枪实弹的麻烦的迹象一出现，这些劫匪立刻抛弃了他们的领队，落荒而逃。  
  
“操!”头目高声咒骂，看了一眼空荡荡的包，又转向门口。“ ** _操!_** ”  
  
恋恋不舍地看了一眼保险柜，他转身跑向出口。就在他开门的瞬间，一把雨伞狠狠地砸在他太阳穴上，将他猛击向后。  
  
阿尔弗雷德抱着手臂，冷眼看着头目的嘴一阵抽搐，身体砸倒在地上。他看向布鲁斯。  
  
“您花了不少时间，”管家朝不省人事的头目偏偏头，“这是您的朋友吗？”  
  
“哥谭警局!”  
  
布鲁斯微微一缩，坐身起来。吉姆·戈登正和一位他不认识的警官从门口冲了进来，手里拿着枪。他们在头目身旁停下，扫视着房间。  
  
“……所有人都没事吗？”戈登问，目光扫向布鲁斯。“韦恩先生。你需要救护车吗?”  
  
“咖啡，”布鲁斯喃喃地说，躺了回去。“我需要 _咖啡_ 。”  
  
“是的，他需要一辆救护车，”迪克大声说，从他们右侧走来。提姆和杰森跟在他身后，谢天谢地完好无损。“这边有位女士头部受了伤，您可以跟我来。”  
  
警长匆忙跟上少年，留下戈登傻眼地站在门边。  
  
“我会为那杯咖啡给你一百万美元，”布鲁斯说着，闭上双眼。他把头搁在地板上，忽视晕眩的感觉。“拜托了。”  
  
“我不认为你现在应该喝任何东西，韦恩先生，”戈登说，远处传来警笛的鸣响。“也许你该至少等到了医院再说。”  
  
“五百万美元。”  
  
“贿赂政府官员是违法的。”  
  
达米安皱起眉，仍旧守在布鲁斯身边。“为什么第一次问的时候你没这么说？”  
  
“别对副队长（the Lieutenant）无礼。”  
  
戈登莫名其妙地看他一眼，随后走到一旁开始询问其他人质。布鲁斯呼出屏住的一口气，抹去笑容。  
  
“你们全都被禁足了，”他对孩子们，无视达米安的抗议。他举起一只手。“除了迪克，我知道你没干任何蠢事。”  
  
“ _嘿。_ ”  
  
“嘿！”  
  
“计划很聪明，”布鲁斯承认，像是又想起来什么，“良好的执行力，优秀的团队合作。没有人死亡……”  
  
杰森清了清嗓子。“……没错。”  
  
“只有一些 _轻微_ 损害，”布鲁斯说到，意有所指地盯着达米安，后者眨了眨眼。“这包括你接下来两个月的自由。”  
  
“ _父亲——_ “  
  
“你带了把 _剑_ 到学校，达米安！”  
  
“我没有踏上学校领地——”  
  
“ _还没_ 。”  
  
戈登信步溜达了回来，手里拿着一叠便筏。  
  
“一千万美元，”布鲁斯又提议说，注意到医疗救援队抵达银行外。“来嘛，吉姆。”  
  
迪克捅了杰森一肘子，后者正在研究从AR-15上拔下来的撞针。他把撞针塞回口袋，瞪了他兄弟一眼。  
  
“抱歉，韦恩先生，”戈登朝着救护车的方向点点头。“然而，我最终还是会需要一份证言（statement）的。”  
  
“我的孩子们都非常不听话，”布鲁斯说着，接收到阿尔弗雷德递来的眼神，“枪支管理很重要。这就是我的声明（statement）。”  
  
“一份拓展证言，韦恩先生，”戈登说，急救人员正动作迅捷地把他抬上一架轮床。“更像是一份简报。”  
  
“行吧。一份简报。”  
  
医护人员推着他向门口走去。阿尔弗雷德紧随轮床后，达米安跟在他身旁。  
  
“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，朝管家挥了挥手，“打给卢修斯。告诉他我要……休个假。”  
  
“当然，先生。”  
  


——————————————————————————————

  
  
杰森直等着布鲁斯离开听力范围外才开口。他靠向提姆悄悄说。  
  
“那么，你还留着那套密码吗?”  
  
迪克掴了他一掌，眼睛仍然看着门口。  
  
 _“杰森。”_  
  
“那不是个否认，提米。”  
  
“杰森，打住。”  
  
提米左右看了看，随后朝他的兄弟咧嘴一笑。“……没错，好吧，我还留着它。”  
  
“我可不会纵容这样，”迪克警告道，“要是布鲁斯问起来——”  
  
“没人要你这样，黄金男孩。”  
  
“杰森，别再鼓励他犯重罪了!”  
  
“噢，有本事咬我啊，”杰森说，“享受当下，理查德！”  
  
“我想黑掉五角大楼，”提姆说，睁大了眼睛。“我能那么做吗?”  
  
迪克捂住脸。杰森窃笑起来。  
  
“人要有梦想，鸟宝宝。”  
  
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：原文“Sounds a little low”。没查到相关用法，根据前文意译。
> 
> *2：摩根大通集团，财经界称“摩通、小摩”，总部位于美国纽约市，2017年总资产25,336亿美元，总存款14,439.82亿美元，商业银行部旗下分行5100家。 2011年10月，摩根大通的资产规模超越美国银行成为美国最大的金融服务机构。
> 
> ——————————  
> 感谢TheResurrectionist同意我翻译这篇文!并且谢谢大家忍受我乱七八糟的翻译。

**Author's Note:**

> *1：原文Dick poked him, reaching over Jason to do so.实在没搞清他们在车里的空间位置。大概是两两的四座后座。
> 
> *2："They need off buttons, you're right." 关于need off buttons没查到别的梗。
> 
> *3：原文”——on a time delay“，指”密码锁延时控制器“的机制。摘自谷歌专利检索密码锁延时控制器：【该控制器就是以单片计算机和延时控制电路为核心进行工作的，有随用户意愿自行设置延迟开锁时间的功能，即使是输入了正确的密码，锁还没有即时打开，而是要“拖延”一定的时间，锁才会打开，这个延时的时间值，让警方有了充足的出警时间，而非法人员知难而退，财产得以安全。】


End file.
